


Ryumi's Sick Day

by FiliaSnowe



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Explorers (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Mom!Amaterasu, Morning Cuddles, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, sick!fem!Explorer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Ryumi comes down with a fever on the day that she and Amaterasu have plans to hang out, but has to stay home and rest because of her illness. Being the kind Eidolon that she is, Amaterasu takes care of her daughter until she gets better.
Relationships: Amaterasu & Original Female Character(s)





	Ryumi's Sick Day

Ryumi groaned as she lay in bed, her face damp with sweat and her jet black hair stuck to her head. She tried turning her head but it hurt which made her wince in pain. It felt like a weight was pressing down on it and making it feel heavy. The minute she swallowed a coughing fit erupted in her throat. Ryumi was fine yesterday so why did she wake up feeling like crap this morning? The world looked blurry around her as she opened her deep blue eyes before squeezing them shut, a wave of dizziness overtaking her.

Eventually the coughing alerted the other occupant in the house with her who walked inside the room. Amaterasu gasped as she ran over to the female Explorer, looking to see Ryumi sluggishly pulling the covers over her pale, flushed and sweaty face, some tufts of ebony hair peeking out from underneath. Another groan left her as the ravenette curled up into a ball under the blankets, her body felt quite chilly despite the fever.

"Ryumi?" The Eidolon called out to her, only to get some nonsensical grumbles.

She made a small noise that sounded like a pitiful whine which turned into a loud cough, thus hurting her even more. At this rate the poor girl was gonna bark up her lungs if she continued. Concern flooded the other female's face as Amaterasu pulled the blankets down to Ryumi's neck, her damp face now exposed to her. She pressed a hand to her forehead, making her surrogate daughter quietly sigh in relief at the cool touch but quickly withdrew it due to how hot her forehead was.

Amaterasu then left the room.

"Ama?" Ryumi whispered as she heard footsteps, voice raspy with sleep.

"Do not worry, Ryumi I'll be right back.”

Unable to move much, Ryumi let out a whimper and waited until she came back with a thermometer. Amaterasu lifted the Explorer up and stuck the thermometer in her mouth, taking it out about a minute later when the thing beeped to show the girl's temperature which read 103.6 degrees. The white haired Eidolon frowned at the thermometer accompanied by a shake of her head as she set it aside.

"Sorry, Ryumi, but it looks like you'll have to rest up before you go or do anything today."

"But we had plans to go to Travi Cove today," Ryumi protested in a defeated manner as she tried to sit up.

Amaterasu frowned at her, crossing her arms, "Not if you're sick like this and can barely get out of bed, let alone even sit up. When you recover from this fever, we’ll go there."

The Explorer whined and pouted as Amaterasu left again to grab some stuff from both the kitchen and bathroom cabinet such as some medicine, a glass of water, a bowl with a gray towel and pink one draped on her arm. She got her to sit up again though the woman's body protested in pain. How she ended up with a whiner was beyond her. Regardless, she still loved Ryumi even if she was being a bit difficult this morning.

"Here, I need you to take this for me, dear. It will help with the fever as well as the pain."

Amaterasu held out a pill to her which she took and downed the glass of water, Ryumi sighed in relief as the cold liquid slipped down her throat. Once she was finished the white haired Eidolon took the glass from her then set it on the nightstand. She made her lay back down and pulled the covers up to her neck, moving Ryumi’s hair out of her face in the process as the ravenette fell asleep. She grabbed the towel from the bowl, wringing out the excess water before placing it on her head. A relieved hum escaped 18-year-old as she felt the towel cool her down. Amaterasu took the pink towel and began dabbing at Ryumi's face to wipe away the accumulated sweat that had formed there overnight. She just wanted to make her favorite human as comfortable as possible so when the Explorer got better, there was no doubt that she would give her all the snuggles in the world for taking care her.

Amaterasu then pulled up a chair next to the bed as she watched Ryumi sleep, her soft snoring barely audible while she glanced at the clock to see it was still early in the morning. 8:30 am was too early, especially when the sun had rose over the horizon but hung low in the sky.

Sure Ryumi had gotten sick before which resulted in a cold but NOT a fever, especially one strong enough to leave her bedridden for a few days like this. The Eidolon hoped it wasn't serious enough that she had to take her to the infirmary, shaking her head at the thought. All Ryumi needed was plenty of rest, drink a lot of liquids to stay hydrated and to take her medicine. Give it a day or two and her fever would eventually break.

Just as she was dozing off another coughing fit snapped Amaterasu out of her trance and she switched the gray and pink towels. She didn't get far however as Ryumi leaned over and nuzzled her on the cheek.

"R-Ryumi?! Are you trying to get me sick?" She spluttered.

"Your immune system’s probably stronger than mine so you won’t get sick, Ama. But if you do get sick, I can take care of you when you get better!” Ryumi replied somewhat happily, though she was still miserable.

"True but in the off chance I do become bedridden with a fever, I expect you to take the utmost care of me.”

“I’ll do my best, although I haven’t nursed an Eidolon back to health before…”

Amaterasu gave the Explorer’s hand a light, reassuring squeeze, “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

A soft, but barely noticeable smile graced Amaterasu’s lips. As much as she loved Ryumi she could be a little too much at times, it made the Eidolon wonder why she puts up with the ravenette and her antics. As much as she didn't want to admit it Amaterasu secretly liked taking care of Ryumi whenever she fell ill, and if Amaterasu ever gets sick one day(that is IF she or any other Eidolons can get sick)she'd have to tend to her mother figure just as she did with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again that is if anymore coughs didn't disturb her rest. With nothing better else to do Amaterasu grabbed a book off a nearby shelf to occupy herself with and kept watch over Ryumi until she fell asleep herself.


End file.
